celebritybigbrother_m23fandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3
Celebrity Big Brother 3, also known as Celebrity Big Brother 2005, was the third series of the British reality televisionseries Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 6 January 2005 and ended on 23 January 2005, airing on Channel 4. Davina McCall returned as host of the main show. The series continued with Big Brother 5's 'evil' theme. It was won by dancer Mark "Bez" Berry. This was the first series of Celebrity Big Brother to air since 2002, as Teen Big Brother: The Experiment and Big Brother Panto were broadcast in its place in 2003 and 2004, respectively. This was also the first series where the celebrities were being paid for their appearance rather than doing it for charity like the previous two series, however a percentage of phone vote funds went towards helping victims of the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami. John McCririck, who was the second housemate to be evicted, represented this series in Ultimate Big Brother in 2010, where he was the first to be evicted. Production Eye Logo The eye logo remains the same as the eye used for the previous non-celebrity series Big Brother 5, the only slight modification being a star in place of the pupil, indicating that it is a celebrity series. Broadcasts The live launch, nightly highlight shows, live eviction and finale were all broadcast on Channel 4. Davina McCall remained host of the live shows. Big Brother's Little Brother returned for the celebrity series once again hosted by Dermot O'Leary, for the first time ever it was broadcast in a late night time-slot on Channel 4, however it was broadcast in its usual Sunday lunchtime slot. On E4, live coverage from the house dominated its daily and nightly schedule, Nominations Uncut and Diary Room Uncut, which were both introduced during Big Brother 5 also returned to E4, as well as Big Brother's EFourum hosted by Russell Brand. Sponsor The show's sponsor this year was Talk Talk who had also sponsored Big Brother 5. Theme Due to the success of EVIL Big Brother, as seen during the fifth non-celebrity series, the theme continued throughout the celebrity series. Prizes This was the first celebrity series to include prize money, Bez won £50,000 on Day 18. House The house remained largely unchanged since Big Brother 5 broadcast the previous summer, the Diary Room chair remained red, but with a black background, replacing the blue background from before, the jacuzzi was removed and replaced with a sauna. It was the first celebrity series to feature only one bedroom to be shared by both genders, a private bedroom was added to the bedroom. A secret room located behind the kitchen was inserted and was used twice. Housemates Summary Eight housemates entered on Launch Night, it was Kenzie's 19th birthday and he was given a party by Big Brother. After McCririck did not receive Diet Coke, he went on a silent protest. Their first weekly task was a renaissance task where I'Anson was Queen, on Day 5, Stallone entered the house as the Queen Mother. Stallone was Neilson's ex mother in law, Greer who felt Big Brother was bullying housemates quit on Day 6, becoming the first celebrity housemate to leave voluntarily. On Day 7, McCririck and Stallone were nominated for eviction. Caprice discovered a secret room on Day 9, where she could watch what the housemates said about her in the Diary Room, this resulted in an argument between her and McCririck. Stallone was evicted on Day 9. Nominations took place again on Day 10, with Bez and McCririck facing eviction, McCririck was evicted on Day 12. Voting lines for the winner opened after McCririck's eviction, with the housemate with the fewest votes being evicted on Day 14. Big Brother asked the housemates to nominate on Day 14, these nominations were in vain, as the public were already voting, I'Anson received the fewest votes to win and during a children's party where housemates dressed as children's characters and played a game of hide and go seek, I'Anson dressed as Little Bo Peep was called to the Diary Room and told she was evicted and unable to say goodbye to the others. Caprice was evicted two days later on Day 16, as part of a double eviction, Edwards was evicted shortly after her. On the final Day, Neilson finished in third place, Kenzie in second place and Bez as the winner. Nominations Table Viewership Celebrity Big Brother's launch show (aired on 6 January 2005) averaged 5.2 million viewers, and ratings fell to 2.9m by 8 January. By the end of Week 1, the show was attracting an average audience of around 4.2 million viewers. The episode aired on 18 January (the day after John's eviction night, which pulled in 4.3 million viewers) shed 700,000 viewers, attracting an audience of 3.5 million viewers. However, ratings arose the following night on Lisa's eviction night to an average of 4.9 million viewers. The live final (aired on 23 January 2005) which saw Bez crowned the winner pulled in an average audience of 5.4 million viewers, whilst an overall average audience of 4.1 million viewers watched this series. Category:Series 3 Category:Series